And I Wait
by WhisperedWords12
Summary: Just a one shot of what I imagine someone who actually went out to find people to kill in the arena would be like. I'd say enjoy, but that may not be appropriate, for this kind of story. :D


I don't own The Hunger Games.

It was quite, but I knew better than to think that no one was out there. In the arena, there was always someone around who wanted to kill you. All I wanted was to go home, but I knew my chances were slim. I was going to go out trying, even if it meant that everyone would hate me for killing.

A twig snapped in the distance. Right on time. I glance up at the sun that was slowly fading from the sky. I had watched this boys crawl out of his hole last night, just as the sun was going down. I would have gone after him, but it was _his_ hole. If he found it, he must have set up a trap for anyone coming in.

The gamekeepers wouldn't let us stay in this location for much longer. I had only tonight to act on this. The air was moist, like the ground. My clothes were sticking to me, but I made no move to re-adjust them, fearing that even that would alert the others of my presence.

When they pulled my name, I figured I was doing it for no one but me. With no brothers or sisters and a dead father, there was no one to disappoint but myself. My mother wasn't a help at all. All the more reason to fight. To prove her wrong. I was strong. If I had made it this far almost by myself, I could make it threw these Games. At least that's what I told myself.

Another crack, closer now. I pulled myself down flat on the branch I was hiding on. My plan was simply to throw one of my knives down at him. I had a great aim. When the Peacekeepers weren't around, we would throw knives for fun. I was the only girl invited to join the men. They knew that I was just as tough as any of them in means of survival and I think they even respected that. We had nothing better to do anyways.

I saw a flash in the bushes still pretty far off. To far off to throw. I inhaled deeply. The smell of dirt and crisp leaves filled my nostrils. I was ready. I crept as far as the branch would let me, the leapt to a branch in the neighbouring tree. I dropped down as far as the leaves would hide me from the boys view.

I saw another flash of his auburn hair, darting to a new bush. All was silent. I held my breath, afraid that even breathing would alert him of my presences.

My legs hurt from crouching in the trees for hours, and the knives in my belt were a constant reminder of the horrible act I was about to commit. But the sooner everyone was gone, the sooner I could go home. Or die. Either fate I would gladly accept, just please, let it come quick. I peeled my sleeve back to where 5 marks where made, fresh enough. Marks _I_ had made with my own knife. To remind myself of the horrible thing I was doing. Like the constant flashes of their dead faces wasn't enough.

The boy seemed to decide it was safe to come out now. The first of his stupid decisions of the night. The second was made when he dropped his equipment and walked over to a small pond and filled a tiny canteen. It was something I needed… my parched throat proved my point but I ignored it. Hopefully it wasn't going to be a messy death. I didn't like killing people, but in this game, I had to. One sharp twist and he would be dead, and I would be a step closer to my fate.

He came closer, looking around. _Come closer_, I urged him silently, _just a little closer. _

He took a step closer. _One more step_, I urged.

I re-adjusted my stance, peering under a branch to see better. The bark was damp and slippery. I had to work at not falling out of the trees. My shoes made to tiniest squeak. The boy's head snapped up.

I saw his piercing blue eyes look in my direction. I closed my eyes and held my breath, waiting, listening for his next move. What was probably seconds felt like hours. I held still. My legs burned, my lungs screamed to take a proper breath, and the suspense was killing me. I opened my eyes, slowly, as if it could save my life. _Please_, I prayed, _go back to filling your canteen_.

And that's what he did. I pulled my knife out of my belt and whipped it threw the tree branches, cleanly at him.

As the knife cut threw the tree, he looked up and twisted away. The knife landed in his shoulder. He let out a surprised gasp.

I cursed and dropped from the tree, but he was already running. I saw he had the knife out. I righted myself and bolted after him. He was slow thanks to his injury, but not by much. My legs loved it, after being in the tree all day, this felt wonderful.

Once I got close enough, I pulled out another knife, stopped, and threw it. It got him clean in the back and he dropped onto his knees. I ran over, pulled out the knife and rolled him over. He was still alive, but barely. I wasn't going to have to do anymore.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, but doubted he could hear me.

He coughed out blood, and I could swear I saw a smile on his lips. I sat with him until he breathed his last breath and eyes glazed over. I sighed. It was over.

I pulled a clean knife out and rested it on the ground next to his body. I used the water in his canteen to clean the knife that hit his shoulder, and the one that had ended his life. I placed them back in my belt and grabbed the one resting next to the body. I pulled back my sleeve again and ran the knife over my skin, watching as it made a shallow slice. I put away the knife and watched myself bleed, wondering if my death would be similar to this boy's, before stanching the blood and running off to find a new place to wait for my next pray.

* * *

AN- I don't plan on writing another One Shot, so I hope you enjoy this one. Please Review, even if you hated it. But, if you hated it, tell me why.


End file.
